one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SleepyDragonSushi/Tournament Sign-ups!!!
Introductions Welcome back, everyone!!! How're y'all doing? Good? Wanna see your favourite characters battle for superiority once again? Yes? No? Choose: -Yeah!!! '-No.' -Give me a moment... No? Really? Well, sorry to say, but if you're reading this, then you're part of this tournament already. Got someone to nominate? Choose: -Yeah!!! '-Nope.' Man, you're killing the vibe right now. Maybe I should stop giving you the option to choose your answer. I mean, what is this? Persona? Where you're a high-schooler fighting evil spirits with your very own guardian spirit? Anyways, this is the page where you can nominate someone to fight in my second ever tournament! Rules are simple: 1. No more than 2 characters from each fictional franchise known to man can be in the roster. The following franchises are now limited to 1 extra representative due to me and my friends' own, personal selections: *Star Wars *Mortal Kombat *Persona *Berserk *Marvel Comics *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Final Fantasy 2. NO JOKE CHARACTERS!!! I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH, NO ONE LIKES WHEN MY LITTLE PONY OR SOME OTHER FRANCHISE WHERE THE PEOPLE DON'T EVEN FIGHT ARE PART OF A FUCKING FIGHTING TOURNAMENT!!! 3. To nominate, simply write down in the comments section a character and a quote that they've said in their respective franchise(s)! 4. NO PUPPET-VOTING! And while I can never tell if someone's puppet-voting, just don't do it! It's not honourable, like, AT ALL. 5. Better hope your nominees like each other, because they're gonna be in a TEAM! The Roster 1. "Azure! Give me the Azure!" - Arakune (BlazBlue, John1Thousand) 2. "No books... no wisdom... Just you, fratello mio. Requiescat in pace, Altaïr." - Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed, John1Thousand) 3. "I'm not having fun here you piece of shit!" - Ragna The Bloodedge (BlazBlue, Commander Ghost) 4. "There's a dumbass out there who always brings trouble with her and has petty fights over games every other week. And on top of that, even though she's at fault, she never apologizes. It's the worst." - Noire (Hyperdismension Neptunia, Commander Ghost) 5.'' "Its name was Claus!? That almost sounds like a person's name! But now it's my robot. Not even a fragment of life remains inside it. It's Master Porky's slave robot! It does whatever I saw! It acts on my will alone. It's my double. It doesn't know anything about who you are!"'' - Porky Minch referring to the Masked Man. (Mother 3, Pikart767) 6. "Limits are meant to be broken!" - Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy IIV, Pikart767) 7. "I MAKE MY OWN FATE!" ''-Corrin (Fire Emblem, TheSoulofMelemele) 8. "You said you have a dream… That dream… Make it come true! Make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become your truth! If anyone can, it's you! Well, then… Farewell!"'' - N (Pokemon, TheSoulofMelemele) 9.'' "Maybe there've been times when I've been pissed and hated things, but it wasn't from this work. My dad's a no-show, my mom's lush and school sucks, but this job is the one damn thing I'm good at. If all the crap in my life hasn't screwed up yet, then neither will this and neither will you."'' - Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho, WowThatHurts) 10. "Yep. You're good as new. For now. It's a fair fight now, isn't it?" - Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable, WowThatHurts) 11.'' "In the flesh! Sorry about your shack darling. I thought you were a Guardian Genie, not some scrawny kid! Well no matter! Gotta haul booty!"'' - Risky Boots (Shantae, Theultimatelifeform) 12. "Welcome to the end of your life and I promise you, it's going to hurt!" - Vegeta (Dragon Ball, Theultimatelifeform) 13. "I will stand my path to be trained up for good." -'' Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic, Sharon Shing Huang) 14. ''"I can fight for the heroics, but I am a doctor, am I right?" -'' Baymax (Big Hero 6, Sharon Shing Huang) 15. ''"Blink and it goes dark... Chase, and you cannot find... And you follow a shadow, its owner gone. How does it feel to lose to an opponent far superior to you...? Humiliating...? Torturous...?" ''- Seth (Under Night In Birth, ZMusok) 16. ''"Love is spelled M-O-N-E-Y!" - Lola (Fairy Fencer F, ZMusok) 17. "Tension MAX! Go!" ''- Eruna Ichinomiya (Mikagura School Suite, ShadowKaras) 18. ''"Now, enjoy hell!" - Katsumi Daido (Kamen Rider W, ShadowKaras) 19.'' "Stand the Shadoloo, the Police Woman is here." - Chun-Li (Street Fighter, Finnmcmissilecar) 20. ''"Well then Katsuragi, but I have knives. Crimson Squad will be victorious and I will fight you again!" - Hikage (Senran Kagura, Finnmcmissilecar) 21. "All I need is the power to protect my comrades. So long as I can have the strength to do that, I don't care if I'm weaker than everyone in the world." -'' Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail, Bloodlust482) 22. ''"It just goes to show, brawn is better than brains" - Reyn (Xenoblade, Bloodlust482) 23. "We have no choice, but to accept the one and only life we are given, no matter how cruel and heartless it might be." - Yuri Nakamura (Angel Beats! ZackAttackX) 24.'' "The weak will be purged and the strongest will thrive - free to life as they see fit. They'll make America great again!" ''- Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear Rising, ZackAttackX) 25. "At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have revenge." - Darth Maul (Star Wars, Toxidizing) 26. "You will know the chill of death!" ''- Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat, Toxidizing) ''27. "I come from a planet of outlaws: Billie the Kid, Bonnie and Clyde, John Stamos." ''- Star-Lord (Marvel Comics, DeadeyeJet) ''28. "May she become an honest woman, if I'm tellin' a lie." ''- Trinity (They Call Me Trinity, DeadeyeJet) ''29. "If you meet God, tell him to just leave me alone!" ''- Guts (Berserk, J) 30. "She was born from me... I have to accept that fact..." - Shadow Labrys (Persona, J) '' 31''.' '"Did the organization send you after me?!" - Trish Una (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, TheOneLegend) 32. "How do we prove we exist...? ...maybe we don't exist." ''- Black Mage (Final Fantasy, TheOneLegend) 33''. "If you were from where I was from, you'd be f***king dead!"'' - The Scout (Team Fortress 2, KnivesFlyYouDie) 34. "As soon as you saw the votes swinging my way, you abandoned your parties and you jumped on the Saxon bandwagon! So, this is your reward!" - The Master (Doctor Who, KnivesFlyYouDie) 35. "If Clark wanted to, he could use his superspeed and squish me into the cement. But I know how he thinks. Even more than the Kryptonite, he's got one big weakness. Deep down, Clark's essentially a good person... And deep down, I'm not." ''- Batman (DC Comics, Factory New Batman) 36. ''"Do or do not, there is no try." - Yoda (Star Wars, Factory New Batman) 37.'' "In this Universe, there is only one absolute. Everything freezes." ''- Mr. Freeze (DC Comics, MP999) 38. "Everyone will be super. And when everyone's super... no one will be." - Syndrome (The Incredibles, MP999) 39.'' "As long as there's something worth fighting for, there'll always be a need for a ninja."'' - Kai (LEGO Ninjago, RyMez50) 40. "Yoshi!" - Yoshi (Yoshi's Island/Mario, RyMez50) 41.'' "Damn it, there are so many idiots whose asses I have to kick! I'll have to start carrying a list just to keep track of them all!!!"''- Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist, NoteNotch) 42. "What if I didn't fold the toilet paper? Something like this could ruin my life forever. I can't be defeated by toilet paper, if I turn my back on this, I shouldn't be allowed to live anymore!" - Death the Kid (Soul Eater, NoteNotch) 43. "Yer the greatest warrior that’s ever lived, besides me! Ya don’t just up and go soft and mushy on me! Ye’ve mastered countless fightin’ styles and weapons, yer the defender of truth, freedom, n’ talkin’ dogs! Armies fear ye! There’s no stoppin ye once ye get cookin’! Everyone’s lookin’ for ya! There’s a huge price on yer head! Ah, yeah, yer Samurai Jack alright!" - The Scotsman (Samurai Jack, Cropfist) 44. "Wanna see what destruction looks like? Here it is in human form - it's your boy Guzma!" - Guzma (Pokemon, Cropfist) ROSTER COMPLETE!!! Stand by for the beginning...!!! Finally, before you leave... Ever heard of something known as... The Midnight Channel? Category:Blog posts